


awful. just awful.

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: it's just moceit fluff. spoilers for the new ep
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	awful. just awful.

Janus was half asleep when Patton called him into the living room, groggy and yawning. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly descended the stairs. In all honesty, he wished that his boyfriend would have just let him sleep, but Patton had a bit of trouble thinking of others when he was overly excited. 

“Pat, honey, what did you need me for?” he called.

“This!” Patton said excitedly as Janus entered the living room, gesturing to a large blanket fort in the center of the room.

“Oh,” was all that Janus could say. He was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. It was obvious that Patton had spent a lot of time working on the fort. Janus’ heart swelled at the proud look that Pat had on his face. “Darling, this is lovely.”

“Thank you! I made it for you!”

“For me?”

Patton nodded energetically. “Yes, you! You’ve been working so hard lately, and I think you could use a bit of a break.”

“That is... very thoughtful, thank you.”

The two smiled at each other before Patton beckoned Janus to go into the fort. “I put the laptop in there so that we could watch a movie if you wanted, but we can also just cuddle.”

“Oh, cuddling sounds just _awful_ , dearest. I couldn’t imagine it,” Janus said with a loving eye roll. 

“Okie dokie!” Patton grabbed Janus in a big hug and gently wrestled him inside of the fort, settling them both down on a bed of pillows and blankets. “Love you, Janny.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
